Sometimes Things Just End
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: As Adam spins around, the world suddenly seems to stop. In that moment, he's not sure what made him turn, but as his eyes meets his brother's, nothing really matters. The older boy's eyes widen as his gaze lands on the rapidly forming stain on Chase's shirt.


**Hey guys! :)** **So, in between school, life, _14 Days of Klain_ _e_ and my other stories, I decided to bring you this angsty piece ;)**

 **Honestly, this week as been one of those awful ones, you know. And yesterday we had to put the family cat to sleep. She lived a long and happy life, but age finally caught up to her, I guess. R.I.P. Zallie, you will be missed! :'(**

 **And I guess I just needed some raw and real angst, if that makes any sense... ENJOY!**

* * *

As Adam spins around, the world suddenly seems to stop. In that moment, he's not sure what made him turn, but as his eyes meets his brother's, the reason doesn't really matter. _Nothing_ really matters.

Adam feels the thing/toy (also known as Mr. Davenport's latest look-what-I-made) slip from his fingers and crash to the ground. There's a deafening crash as the metal collides with the pavement in the eerily quiet night. The older boy's eyes widen as his gaze lands on the rapidly forming stain on Chase's shirt.

And as his baby brother's name leaves his lips, the scream burning through Adam's throat, the world speeds up again. Chase's eyes roll back into his head, his knees buckling, and Adam lunges forward. With a speed that he's sure is even faster than Bree. He manages to catch Chase just a moment before his head connects with the ground like Mr. Davenport's thing.

"Chase?!" Adam shouts, his thoughts rushing, but failing to provide anything. "Chasey?"

Hazel eyes suddenly open, and Adam pales as he meets his brother's gaze. Adam has seen his brother scared, he has seen him panic, he has even seen him in the-world-is-totally-doomed moments. But none of them compare to the emotions he sees in Chase's eyes in this very moment. To be honest, it terrifies him.

There's a moment of complete silence as Adam has no clue what to say. All he can do is listen to the awful sound of his brother trying to breathe. If he wasn't there himself, if he didn't see it with his own eyes or hear it with his own ears, Adam would probably never had thought that that was what that sound was. Be he is and he does.

Chase's breathing is some mix of a gasp, a hiss and a wheeze. It's sounds unnatural, and painful. And as a cough shakes his fragile body, a small trail of blood slides down the corner of his mouth.

"C-Chasey..." Adam stutters, still unsure of what to say, of what to do. What can he do?

Before Adam can give the question a second thought, Chase's eyes close.

"Chase!" Adam yells, shaking his brother. The boy lets out a sharp and painful cry, but opens his eyes nonetheless.

"Help-... Help is on the way. Okay, little brother? Help's coming." Adam mumbles, but as their gazes once again meet, even the older boy knows how futile his words are. Even if someone saw what happened, even if someone heard the shot and called 911, it's too late. There's no help coming that can actually help. Chase is dying and they both know it...

 _Adam still remembers the first time he came face to face with death. It was Mr. Davenport's flower. Adam hadn't paid the plant a lot of attention, it was just a thing Mr. Davenport kept in the lab and did some weird tests on. Nothing interesting or funny._

 _But one day when Adam looked at the flower, it was ugly. It looked more like an old banana than a cucumber, and there were no colorful petals that reminded him of his old Lego. As Adam had asked Mr. Davenport about it, the man had just sighed, shaking his head slowly and muttered something Adam hadn't been able to hear, before he grabbed the plant and made a move towards the elevator._

 _Though Adam was nothing if not stubborn. So Mr. Davenport had sighed again when the boy stood by the doors demanding to know what had happened._

 _"It's dead." Had been the scientists short answer. But at the confused look on the child's face, Mr. Davenport had crouched down to Adam's eye level, putting a hand on his shoulder._

 _"You see, a flower can only bloom for so long, Adam." the man said seriously, but Adam had just continued to stare at him confused._

 _"What do you mean? Why is it ugly?"_

 _"It's dead." Mr. Davenport had repeated slowly._

 _"Dead..." Adam had echoed, the word finally sinking in._

After the thing with the flower Adam has learnt that sometimes things die, sometimes they just end. But that's just the thing. _Things._ Not people, not Chase... Though still, Adam knows that's exactly what's happening. Chase is dying. Gasping, bleeding, _dying_.

"I have to tell you something!" Adam suddenly blurts out. His words are rushed, as if he's afraid time is slipping through his very fingers. But it kind of is, isn't it? Or at least Chase is...

"I-I've never told you." Adam mumbles, looking down at where Chase is gripping his hand weakly as he swallows hard. The guilt floods his mind at what he's saying. He's _never_ said it to Chase, not for real.

"I always have." he continues, slowly meeting the younger boy's eyes again. "I always have and I always will, but I haven't told you."

He's tearing up, his vision becoming blurry. Yet in that second, as he once more swallows the lump in his throat, he can see it all. Every detail in his brother's face, every shade in his hazel eyes, _everything_.

"I love you, Chasey..."

Adam can almost swear he sees the ghost of a smile pass over his brother's lips, but he isn't sure. Because suddenly Chase's eyes close as he goes completely limp in the older boy's arms. Adam can't help but stare at his baby brother's face, which all of a sudden looks peaceful, the tears slowly falling down his cheeks. A heart-wrenching scream tears through quiet night, and Adam knows it has to be his own.

Because Chase is gone.

* * *

 **Free tissues for anyone who wants! ;) Hope you liked this one-shot! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until the next story! :) /Libra**


End file.
